The common method of alkylating organic compounds is by using alkylating agents such as olefins or alkylhalides in the presence of a Friedel Crafts catalyst. When amines are used as alkylating agents with Friedel Crafts catalysts, the alkylation reaction is severely inhibited by the fact that the amine poisons the catalyst by the formation of an acid-base compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,513, issued Feb. 7, 1984, discloses one method in which alkylamines can satisfactorily be used as alkylating agents. Specifically, this patent teaches the self-alkylation of alkylamine compounds which contain at least two alkyl substituents containing from about 2 to 6 carbon atoms. The alkylamine compounds are alkylated in the presence of a rhodium or cobalt carbonyl or a rhodium or cobalt compound which is capable of forming a carbonyl under alkylation conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,291, issued Dec. 31, 1985, discloses the self-alkylation of mono-, di- and trialkylamines using a catalyst mixture comprising a tetra-fluoroborate salt and a ruthenium, an osmium or an iridium-containing compound.
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 940,385 filed Dec. 10, 1986, is discussed the use of a catalyst mixture comprising aluminum chloride in combination with cobalt and/or ruthenium carbonyl.
The oligomerized alkylamines prepared by the process of the instant invention are useful for preparing detergent products and disinfectant products.